Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of allocating a wireless channel between a wireless sensor and a router and a wireless channel between routers to enhance transmission efficiency of measuring information and a method thereof in a safety management technology of railway facilities where heat generation state of a bogie and operation state of parts included in a railway vehicle under operation are measured in real time for safety of the railway vehicle.
Discussion of the Related Art
Heating generation state and vibration state of axles of a railway vehicle need to be measured in real time in order to promptly repair the vehicle at the time of occurrence of an abnormal state for safety of the railway vehicle.
To this end, for example, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0067999 (published on Jun. 22, 2010) “automatic railway vehicle examination apparatus” discloses sensing and systematically managing an abnormal operation of the body of a railway vehicle as well as a wheel and a pantograph.
Currently, a scheme of installing a device for measuring generated heat of a railway vehicle in a non-contacting manner at a railroad, and transmitting measured temperature information to a maintenance center, is used. However, this scheme fails to play an appropriate role due to inaccuracy of measurement and limitation in the number of times measured, and thus accidents are not prevented in advance and trains have been derailed, thereby failing to maintain safe driving.
Hence, there is a need of a method for accurately measuring the state of a railway vehicle under operation and transmitting the measured result to a railway vehicle control center in real time.